happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Busting A Move
Busting A Move is a HTFF episode. Plot Superspeed is walking down the sidewalk when he comes across a poster for hiring police officers. Which is stabled upside down. Superspeed reads the wanted ad and fists in the air in happiness. He will finally be able to arrest whoever he pleases. After applying with Lumpy, he is official hired as a officer of the law. Lumpy reminds him that his uniform and other stuff will arrive later in the week, but Superspeed completely ignored that part. He shook hands with Lumpy and ran out the door. He enters his house before realizing that he does not have anyway to arrest criminals. Thinking for a moment, he remembers that RayTube has a taser in which works very well. He calls up RayTube and invites him over telling him to bring over the taser. RayTube reminds him not to tase anyone who doesn't deserve it, as it really hurts. Superspeed scoffs and tells RayTube that he knows EXACTLY what he is doing. RayTube shrugs and takes Superspeed's word for it. After some fun testing of the weapon, RayTube tells Superspeed that he should test it on himself so he won't be trigger happy. However, Superspeed has a better idea. He invites Pine over and as soon as Pine enters Superspeed's house, he is met with an EXTREME shock. Ray gasps but Superspeed chuckles. Pine stumbles backwards and is hit by a speeding car. Superspeed notices this and screams with angry. He proceeds to chase after the car with RayTube following behind. Annoyed. Superspeed catches up with the car once it reaches a red light. Superspeed aims the taser into the window, straight at the hit and runner. Trippy. Superspeed shoots it, hitting Trippy on the side of his head. This causes Trippy to speed ahead and proceed to destroy some property. Ray runs toward the destruction in a vain attempt to stop it. The run away vehicle crashes into a building. Ray attempts to check on Trippy before he is stopped by Lumpy, who arrests him. Ray tries to explain that he isn't responsible for this accident but Lumpy doesn't believe him, since he was at the scene of the accident. After Lumpy drives away, Superspeed walks away, spinning the taser in his hand before tripping over a log. This causes him to shove the taser in his mouth and firing it down his throat. He is later found dead by Lumpy, who is writting down the details of his death. Lumpy checks out the taser, who learns that it ties to another death. Robo Star. He then places it in a bag and labels it "RayTube murdered Robo Star weapon". Moral Don't impersonate cops! Deaths # Robo Star had been killed by Superspeed during his testing of the taser. # Pine is ran over by Trippy. # Trippy is killed when his car crashes into a building. # Superspeed shoots his taser down his throat and dies from the shock of the insides. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 106 episodes